


Won't You Stay

by dancingelf88



Series: Scerek Week 2015 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up/Make Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't want to fall in love if you don't want to try <br/>(Or the one where Derek and Scott need to stop going around in circles)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't You Stay

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution for Scerek Week, Day 4 : Future Friday  
> It has angst in it but I promise it has a happy ending  
> Other couple mentioned in the story: Malia/Stiles   
> Title taken from Jessie Ware's "Say You Love Me"

[Say You Love Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DAMM8JVbr8g)-Jessie Ware

 

They get together towards the end of Scott’s senior year and it’s the best and worst timing.

It happens one afternoon in the middle of Derek’s newly renovated loft when Scott bursts through his door with a smile so big it can split his face open and waving a letter. _The letter_. The one from UC Davis that he’s been waiting anxiously for.

“I did it!” Scott yells before throwing himself in Derek’s arms. It’s supposed to be platonic. It’s supposed to be a ‘Congratulations I’m so damn proud of you’ hug that turns into frantic kissing and walking backwards towards his bed with Scott mouthing at his neck. And that’s it.

Those first few months are a dream. It’s missing half the movie because they’re too busy trying to perfect the press of their lips. It’s whole days spent entangled in each other in Derek’s bed. It’s cooking together and holding hands walking down the street. It’s Derek not being able to keep a smile off his face. It’s being happier than he has been in a while.

Scott goes off to college.

Then it’s only seeing his face on a computer screen. It’s missed texts. It’s Scott calling him in the middle of the night because that’s the only time he can because balancing school and a job takes a toll.

But it’s also surprise visits back home when Derek is reading one of his old classics and a familiar scent fills his nose. It’s Derek throwing his door open and immediately being bum rushed like that first time. It’s kissing ‘ _I’ve missed you_ ’ into warm, brown skin and not wanting to let go.

Except he does let go. He has to. It’s Homecoming Weekend when he comes up and Scott is in his element. College suits him. Not being in constant danger suits him. They’re at a party and Scott is the center of it. Scott’s trying to leave. He wants to spend the rest of the weekend with his boyfriend. The frat house they’re in; however, refuses to let the alpha walk away. Derek steps away to get a drink. Also to step away from all the teenagers surrounding him and it hits him, the whole picture: Scott is 19 and in his prime with his whole life ahead of him. Derek is 26 at a college party waiting for him to pull away from his friends. It’s sudden and it’s like ice water in his chest and he knows how this has to go.

“We can’t do this anymore.” He says once they’ve pulled away from each other.

“Well not right away but if you give me a few minutes…” Scott teases and it’s not fair to do this now. But if he doesn’t he never will. It’s for the best.

“It’s not what I mean Scott.”

He sees when realization dawns on Scott’s face and he wants to turn away.

“Derek don’t—did I do something?”

“No. No, you didn’t. Scott, I just…you deserve to be happy.” Derek tells him.

“I’m happy with you, Derek, I am.” Scott pleads and Derek wants to take back this conversation.

He doesn’t.

“You’re 19, Scott. This—us…was probably never going to last long anyway.”

“Don’t pull the age thing, Derek. You’re scared. You don’t have to be.” Scott reaches for him and Derek pulls back.

There’s no harsh words or insults thrown around and Derek almost wishes there were. This is worse: Scott’s eventual acceptance, Derek’s heavy heart.

It doesn’t matter that this is for the best. It hurts all the same.

**

Derek gets hurt and Scott’s chest seizes up. Beacon Hills isn’t the supernatural magnet it used to be: not since the binding ritual they did on the Nemeton. It’s still dangerous.

He’s back in Beacon Hills for the summer and it’s been two years since they’ve been alone together.

It’s not like they don’t see each other. They’re pack. They have to. But never without a buffer of some kind. They don’t get back to the way they used to be. The easy affection. The casual teasing. It’s stilted movements. It’s tight, awkward smiles. It’s having Stiles there or Kira or Allison or Malia so they’re never alone.

And then a pack of omegas show up. It’s as illogical as an alpha pack but they do damage all the same. They fight unorganized. More brutal, feral.

Derek gets the brunt of it. Liam helps Scott carry him back to his loft. He offers to stay but Scott sends him home to rest.

“You can go too.” Derek tells him.

Derek doesn’t look at him. Scott’s not sure if it’s because he can hardly lift his head. Or if he just doesn’t want to.

“You need to get cleaned up.” Scott says instead.

“I can manage.”

“You’re hurt.” Scott fails to keep the hitch out of his voice. That may be the reason why Derek sighs and waves his hand: that’s as much permission as he gets.

He lowers Derek in the warm bath water and he can’t help the lingering touches. He tries and can’t help the feeling that goes through him when Derek responds. The way he leans in to Scott’s hands. The way he closes his eyes and inaudibly sighs.

Derek is clean now. It only manages to highlight the red, raised claw marks across his stomach. Also the ones slashing diagonally across his chest. The four gashes spanning from one side of his throat to the other.

The beta doesn’t protest when Scott settles him into bed and climbs in with him. Scott wraps his arms around him and starts to leech some of the pain away.

“Scott--”

“Just let me take care of you, Derek. Please.”

In the morning when Scott wakes up Derek is still in his arms. It feels so familiar and right and it’d be so easy for him to just—

“Scott.” Derek’s voice stops him before the kiss, “Don’t.”

Scott recoils so quickly he almost falls off the bed, “I’m sorry. I just—sorry, Derek. I’m gonna—I just…” his apology trails off and he scrambles off the bed.

“Scott.”

Derek’s voice stops him as his hand reaches for the door, “I’m glad you’re ok now.”

He doesn’t turn to look at him because he can’t. There’s embarrassment and shame and longing pouring off of him right now and Scott wants to leave before the tears he feels welling up spill over. He doesn’t want to do that to Derek. It wouldn’t be fair.

Derek calls his name one more time, softer this time, but Scott walks away anyway.

Scott graduates. He starts working at Beacon Hills Memorial. He rents a 2-bedroom apartment downtown with Stiles and Malia. He and Derek run into each other everywhere.

There’s no more staying on the outskirts while Scott is home for Thanksgiving Break or Winter Break. No more going to Venezuela or Brazil or Prague to visit Cora wherever she’s decided to settle down for the time being.

Instead it’s surprise run-ins at Costco. Or bumping into each other at the local garage. It’s seeing each other at Starbucks and talking awkwardly about the weather. It’s when they all get together standing four people apart and pretending not to stare.

It’s torture.

Scott says, “We can’t go on like this.” Because, of course, he’s the one that makes the first move.

“What do you mean?” Because, of course, Derek tries to deny it.

Scott just sighs like he’s been expecting this. He has, “I don’t want to lose you Derek.”

“I’m right here.”

“Derek come on. The last conversation we had that lasted more than a minute was about how I could smell the rain coming. It can’t be like before, I know that but it can be better than this at least.” Scott tells him.

He’s silent for too long.

“Ok Derek.”

Scott gives another world-weary sigh before he turns away.

“I don’t want to lose you either.”

When Scott gives him a small smile Derek tries and fails to ignore his heart trying to dislodge itself from his chest.

It’s not like before. It’s not at all. It’s hard to go back when Scott knows what Derek looks like when he’s coming. It’s hard to go back when Derek knows the feel of Scott buried deep inside him whispering sweet nothings in his ear until he comes with a cry.

But it’s better than it has been. It’s meeting intentionally at Starbucks and sitting down and talking instead of running away. It’s not needing a buffer. It’s late night talks when Scott gets hit with insomnia.

It’s Scott trying to control the butterflies in his stomach when Derek brushes his hand and keeping his heartbeat in control when the other man smiles at him. It’s Derek resisting every urge he has to push Scott against a wall and kiss him. It’s stopping himself from leaning in to every touch.

**

Scott gets a boyfriend. Scott gets a boyfriend and Derek feels like his heart has been carved out. This is what he wanted…what he intended: for Scott to move on. He should be glad.

But seeing Scott laugh so openly with someone else. Seeing him hold hands with another person. Watching as he gives his heart steadily to someone that’s not him. It hurts in a way he didn’t think possible.

It’s no surprise when Derek goes to Venezuela to visit Cora.

Julian is gentle. He’s sweet and funny and smart. He surprises Scott with flowers. He’s the only one who can get Scott’s abuela’s molé sauce just right. He makes Scott smile and blush. He almost towers over Scott and has the most beautiful dark, dark skin that practically absorbs the sun. He’s perfect.

He should be perfect. When he kisses Scott, his stubble doesn’t rub across his skin the right way. He doesn’t try to consume Scott with just one kiss. His hands are big but they don’t frame his face right.

Julian says, “I love you, Scott.”

Scott can’t say it back.

It’s no surprise when they break up.

**

Scott watches as Stiles and Malia pledge forever to each other in the Preserve among their friends and family and the alpha tells himself that his tears are because he’s a romantic at heart. It has nothing to do with Derek showing up after a year away looking more handsome than ever in a black suit.

It’s not the fact that Scott’s imagined this same scenario but with he and the beta stating their undying love. That’s not it at all.

He doesn’t start drinking until after he warbles through his best man speech. Doesn’t start _really_ drinking until after he watches Derek, the garter around his bicep, glide through a dance with Parrish who had the misfortune of catching the bouquet on instinct when it came hurtling towards him. Things get blurry after that. He doesn’t have enough willpower in him to protest when it falls to Derek to drive him home.

The tension in the car seems to thicken even after Derek turns on the radio. He grips the steering wheel and glances side long at the miserable lump in the passenger seat. Scott is curled in on himself, his head leaning against the window, and radiating every negative emotion in existence.

Derek’s not doing much better. This wasn’t the plan. He’d come because there was no way he would miss Malia’s wedding. And he had wanted Cora and Malia to finally meet face-to-face outside a computer screen. Driving home his drunk ex-boyfriend, who a year away from had done nothing to quell his feelings for, had not factored in. When they finally arrive at their destination the sigh of relief comes from them both.

Scott starts fumbling for the door before Derek’s properly parked in front of the house.

“Here let me-” Derek says once he’s gotten to the other side but Scott interrupts him with a huff.

“I think I can make it the couple of steps to my own damn house Derek, thanks.” The venom in his voice is foreign.

Scott is only slightly grateful when Derek steps back, his hands up in defeat, since not even two steps later concrete comes up to meet him. The coppery scent of his scraped palms only manages to make him nauseous.

“Can I help now?” Derek speaks. He takes the slump of Scott’s shoulders as his cue.

Another thing Scott is slightly grateful for: he makes it through the lobby, through the elevator ride and to the bathroom before his stomach rebels against him. Derek is gentle when he sweeps Scott’s hair away from his face as he throws up. He’s meticulous in cleaning Scott up. He’s careful while he cleans his gradually healing palms (the wolfsbane laced champagne has done its job of slowing everything down). Scott sinks into the softness of his bed and clutches his body pillow to him.

“Will you stay?”

It’s a few things: the smallness of Scott’s voice, the way he’s hugging his pillow, Derek’s constant want to take care of him that makes him toe off his shoes and undress before climbing in beside the younger man and curling around him.

Scott wakes up the next morning alone. His heart sinks for just a moment until he smells toast. He hears the familiar heartbeat and the clang of Derek moving around downstairs. The sight that greets him shouldn’t make his chest seize up the way it does.

He looks so at home. Like this is where he belongs. Where he’s always and will always belong. But it’s only temporary. Like every other time. Scott is tired and it’s not just from the mild hangover.

“What are you doing, Derek?”

“I know…eggs sound really unappealing right now but I promise it’ll help with the hangover.” Derek answers as he looks up.

Scott sighs, “That’s not what I mean.”

The sigh that comes from Scott is too heavy and bone-deep. Too tired to be from just a hangover.

“Scott--?” Derek questions.

“Is this how it’s going to be forever? With us?”

“Are we really going to have this conversation?” Derek questions back. He had a feeling it was coming…he didn’t know it would come quite so soon.

Scott shrugs, “You could always run away again, like you always do.”

“That’s not fair.”

“No you’re not fair, Derek!” Scott raises his voice, “Every time…every time we get close to something real you run the fuck away and that’s not fair Derek! I can’t _do_ that anymore.”

Scott pushes off the table to walk towards him.

“So what are you saying Scott?”

“I’m saying that I love you, Derek. You know that. And _I_ know that you love me too. But why you don’t want to work for this…for us…I don’t know! But this is it: I’m not going to put myself out there anymore just for you to run away. If you don’t want to try then it’s not worth it. So I need you to tell me: what do you want? If it’s us…me…I’m right here. I’ve been here. But if not—I need to know, Derek. I can’t do this anymore.”

He watches Scott’s resolve solidify, sees the steel in his eyes. This is _it_ : the moment. It’s what’s Derek has wanted, all this time. For Scott to move on completely and find that person that’s not him. He can do it. He can let Scott go and finally—

He pulls Scott to him and crashes their mouths together in a bruising kiss. Scott’s glad for the counter at his back because his knees buckle as soon as Derek’s lips touch his. He reaches up to grab hold of the back of the other man’s neck and deepens the kiss even more. They pull away from each other after what could be hours.

“Please, please tell me that wasn’t a goodbye kiss.”

Derek touches their foreheads together. He rubs his thumb across the scar on Scott’s cheek just under his eye, “As if I could really ever say goodbye to you. I…love you, Scott, so much.”

Derek brushes away the tear that slips out and leans down to kiss Scott again…gentler this time.

Scott’s back hits the bed and he can’t keep his eyes away from Derek. The way he looks down at him with such intensity. They fall together like no time at all has passed. Derek opens him up as gently and slowly as he’s always done. Scott wants to keep his eyes open through every second but they flutter close with pleasure as Derek rocks in and out of him. Derek reaches for his cock and strokes in time with his thrusts until Scott starts to tremble and finally tips over the edge with “I love you’s” falling from both of their lips.

Derek shifts behind Scott and feels the alpha grip his wrist to keep him from moving. He tightens his hold on the other man’s waist and pulls him even closer to his chest before burying his nose in his thick hair.

“I’m not going anywhere Scott, I promise. It’s forever this time.”

“Forever. I like forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
